Now, who's AWESOME?
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: John Morrison wanted to ask Kaitlyn out but a series of misfortunes are on his way, will the Friday Night Delight be able to ask the two-toned diva anytime soon? Or will someone else get her? Who will help him? AU and SLASH


Summary: John Morrison wanted to ask Kaitlyn out but a series of misfortunes are on his way, will the Friday Night Delight be able to ask the two-toned diva anytime soon? Or will someone else get her? Who will help him?  
Pairing: John Morrison/Kaitlyn (hints of #PunkLee; #RanVan; and #Jan(OMC)Seth)

John Randal Hennigan or was more known as the Friday/Thursday/Tuesday/Monday Night Delight John Morrison was chewing on his thumb as he paces the floor of the locker room his best friend, the current WWE Champion was occupying. "Hi I know we never have talked before but I just want you to know that you are amazing…and…uh" he stated to nobody before he continued to pace not knowing that his best friend and two other of his closest friends are watching him.

John then stopped pacing then faced the mirror and smiled, "Hey, I know I never get the chance to talk to you but you are really great out there and I was wondering if you want to have some dinner with me?" he asked before he frowned and looked away and continued to pace making his unseen audience snicker to each other.

John then ran a hand on his long curly brown tresses before sitting down and staring at the carpeted floor before he looked up again "Hey you may not know me but I'm John I used to work here as well, I just want you to know that you are very beautiful and I just want to know if you want to grab some dinner with me?" he asked. "That won't work." He whispered before he rubbed his forehead as he leaned forward thinking.

Phil Brooks shook his head on his best friend's predicament, "Try it once again Johnny" he said as he finally made his presence known "you are lacking the confidence that I know you have man. Why are you so anxious and full of nerves? Who are you going to ask out anyway?" he asked as he sat down beside the Shaman.

"Kaitlyn" he replied as he turned towards his best friend, "how did you ask April out?" he asked as he stared at his best friend nervously.

Phil smirked, "I got some help with Yannie." He replied truthfully "She pushed me after she gave me this pep talk on how can she turn me down when I am truthfully the Best in the World?" he continued, "Want me to call her?" he asked.

"Man that would be awkward" Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) stated as he and Randy sat down across from the two best friends, "I mean, your _ex_ going to help you get your _new_ flame?" he asked. "But maybe Phil is right, maybe you really need Yan to help you out if you're this anxious since I never saw you this nervous before even when you asked our Yannie out." He ended.

John glared at his younger friend "Who asked you?" he asked before he glanced at Randy, "You how did you ask Evan out?"

"Yannie" Randy replied, "she locked me with Evan and didn't let us out until we finally told each other how we feel." He replied "When I asked her why did she did what she did, she just told me that she was getting suffocated by the UST between us."

"So basically" he then paused as he looked back and forth between Randy and Phil, and even Seth, "you are saying that I need to call Yannie to help me out with Cee?" he asked.

The other three Superstars shrugged, "I don't know man that is up to you." Phil replied before he stood-up and gathered his things, "but we could just help you out you know, the three of us." He offered.

John smiled, "Really?" he asked

"Sure, we're three good-looking guys who went through what you are going through when we met our partners." Randy replied with a smirk.

"Thanks man, this is going to be awesome." John stated with a relieved smile.

"Do you think she really will like this?" John asked as he looked at Seth who was standing beside him, the Shaman was holding a basket of goodies.

Seth nodded, "Yeah man, I even asked Jan what Kaitlyn wanted and he gave me those as answers." He replied, "Now go and don't chicken out, you're a brother for fucks sake!" he continued as he pushed his older friend towards where some of the divas are gathered around Melina and her newborn son.

John gulped as he arranged himself and ran a hand on his hair before he walked towards the group, "Hey girls." He greeted them "hi Kait."

Kaitlyn smiled at the man and replied, "Hi John, nice seeing you around here again." Before she eyed the small basket of goodies, "wow, those are my favorite chocolates, who is the lucky girl to receive that from the Shaman himself?" she asked.

John grinned as he offered the basket to her, "These are for you" he answered, "I just want to tell you that you were amazing out there last night and you should not worry since in no time you will be the NEW WWE Divas Champion." He continued with a shy smile.

"Aww thanks Johnny" she replied as she received the basket, "you shouldn't have bothered though, a simple congratulations would have made it."

John grinned, "Nah, I insist." He replied, "So I was, uh, wondering…" he began before a Technician called Kaitlyn to her spot.

Kaitlyn nodded before turning towards the man, "I'll see you around?" she asked with a smile.

John sighed and nodded, "Yeah I'll see you around Cee." He replied as he watched Kaitlyn run towards her spot making the other divas giggle at him, "What?" he asked.

"Try again next time Johnny, although what you did is sweet." Melina said with a smile, "You'll get your chance soon." She ended before she left with the other divas making Johnny sigh.

"But I want to take her to dinner tonight." He whispered sadly before he turned and made his way towards his best friend's locker room.

"So how was it?" Phil asked as he saw his best friend enter his room as Kofi paused their game as they turned towards the Shaman.

John sighed, "I gave her the basket and she did like the gesture, but when I was about to ask her out she was called to the gorilla." He answered.

"Oh man, that sucks" the West African man stated with a frown, "You'll get your chance soon bro." he consoled his friend.

John sighed and nodded, "I hope I really will."

Phil sighed as he handed his best friend another console, "Let's play COD so you can forget about your screwed chance." He ended as they restarted the game.

"So, I'll make sure I disobey every rules they give me and prolong the match, just make sure you ask her out." Randy said as he and Sheamus stood in-front of the Shaman wearing their ring gears, "don't pussy out JoMo since Sheamo is not an easy opponent." He continued.

John sighed and nodded, "Okay, thank-you for doing this for me guys." He replied.

"Hey fella, we're brothers, one fall the rest will help out." The Irish man stated, "Besides, if I don't help you out Stacy would have my balls in a vice, and blue balls are not good in my book." He continued.

Randy scowled as John smiled, "That was TMI man, that is my sister." The Apex Predator stated before they turned and saw Kaitlyn walking towards the gorilla with Kayzilene and Nikki. "Now go and get your girl." He ordered as he and his brother-in-law made their way out.

John exhaled deeply before he looked at his reflection at the mirror and arranged his clothes before he picked-up a medium sized teddy-bear before he turned towards where the divas are, "Hey girls" he greeted them, "uh this one's for you Cee." He said as he handed the bear to the two toned haired diva.

Kaitlyn glanced at her friends eyes twinkling with happiness and mouth stretched into a pleased smile, "Thank-you Johnny, but what is this for?" she asked.

John rubbed his nape before replying, "I was just driving by this shop and saw the display, then I thought of you and I can't resist buying you, as a sign of our friendship and maybe something…." He was then cut when Alberto cut in and handed Kaitlyn a bouquet of red roses.

"A dozen roses for someone as beautiful as you Celeste." The Mexican Aristocrat said as he handed the flowers to the diva and took the bear and placed it on the crate beside them. "You are the reason for my smiles and my happiness Celeste and I would be much happier if you give me the chance to prove that I can make you happy." He continued making John frown and the other two women to share a worried look.

Kaitlyn looked at the former Superstar and towards the Mexican before smiling, "I know you can Alberto but someone already caught my eyes." She replied before she handed the bouquet to a passing Rosa and stated, "Alberto is asking you out Milena." She stated before Nikki and Kayzi pushed the Aristocrat towards the Glamazon's former protégé "So what are you going to say before Alberto interrupted us?" she asked.

"Well" John replied before he gulped, "I was wondering if you want to…" he was then interrupted again by someone else.

"Kaitlyn, Nikki and Kayzi, you girls are needed at the locker room we are filming a segment with the entire divas." Hunter said before turning towards the younger man, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked before a technician called the three girls away since Randy and Sheamus had just finished their match.

John sighed as he saw his friends walking towards them, "So did you finally asked her out?" Randy asked as he and his brother-in-law stopped beside the other two.

The Shaman shook his head and replied, "Didn't get my chance since Alberto interrupted us first then Hunter." He answered.

"Fella" Sheamus began as he placed a hand on the Shaman's shoulder, "if you don't make your move quickly someone like Alberto may step in."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" John asked frustrated before he stormed out.

Hunter turned towards the other two men, "He's going to ask Kaitlyn out?" he asked to which the two men only nodded at "Aren't they already together?" he continued.

"What?" Randy and Sheamus looked at each other baffled before turning towards the older man who was just looking at them curiously.

"You know bro, I think you should not ask her out here in the arena, AJ is inviting her fellow chickbuster for coffee that is the reason why I ask, pleaded and begged you to come. Are you excited?" Phil asked as he stared at his best friend as they both waited for the two divas to arrive for their coffee double date

John sighed, "Yes I'm thrilled, but I don't know man, isn't there someone in this whole Universe that I somehow pissed off because he is making it real hard to ask Kait out, and I've been trying to do what you guys asks me to do." He answered.

Punk nodded, "I know man, maybe those were just not yet the time for you to finally ask her out, you know?" he replied. "You know timing and all."

"I know man, why isn't she with AJ?" he thought as he saw his best friend's girl making her way towards them alone.

"Hey" Phil greeted the Geek Goddess with a soft kiss to her lips before smiling at her, "where's Cee? I thought you asked her to come?" he asked.

AJ nodded, "I did, but then Stephanie called her for an impromptu meeting for her next angle. I'm really sorry Johnny." She replied before she turned towards the crest fallen man. "She was really thrilled when I asked her to accompany me here I swear." She continued.

"I know, thanks for helping me out though." He said before grabbing his things, "I need to go now man, don't want to be a third wheel." He continued before he shared a quick bro-hug with his best friend and accepting a friendly kiss from AJ "I'll see you around love birds." He then walked out of the café not noticing a pout forming in AJ's face.

"We need to get them together Phil!" she stated.

Phil looked at his girlfriend, "I know April but what can I possibly do? Something really don't want Johnny to be with Kait." He replied.

"Well, we need to do something, _really_ need to do something." She stated.

Phil then grinned as an idea formed into his mind, "I think I need to call someone to help us out." He ended.

"Who?" AJ asked.

Phil just grinned at her secretively.

"What are you doing here?" the Shaman asked when he opened his front door and saw his ex-girlfriend Yannie Lesnar standing out there.

Yannie just stared at him before pushing her way inside the house as she chewed on a bubble gum, "Someone told me that you are having problems with asking Beryl out." She replied before she looked around the living room which drastically changed after their break-up, "I'm here to help you out John, and all you have to do is get on with the program, so are you going to work with me or against me?" she ended as she placed her arms on her waist as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want me to do? Every plans that I had fixed with the men have gone to ashes." He replied, "And I believed there was a saying that said, "Once is a happenstance, twice is a coincidence and three is an enemy in action." I tried asking her thrice and I think some great force out there doesn't want us to be together." He ended.

Yannie sighed, "Well if you truly believed that then nothing is really going to happen in your life John, so are you going to trust me?" she asked.

"Alright, alright, but if this don't end up with me being with Cee I'm going to tell you I told you so." He answered.

Yannie grinned, "And if my plan works you'll buy me this shoes I've been eyeing for the past months." She replied as she laid a hand out.

"fine" he said as they shook hands in agreement. "So what am I going to do?" he asked.

"Simple, don't think just act." She replied before she opened the door and there standing about to knock was Celeste. "Hey Cee, he's all yours." She continued before she walked out of the house.

Kaitlyn looked at John who smiled, "Every time you asked me something, something is happening to prevent you from doing so, now I'm here in front of you, what are you going to ask me for the past months Johnny?" she asked.

John licked his lips before grinning and pulling the two toned diva towards him by hooking his right arm around her waist and cupping her face as he stared at her "Will you go on a date with me Celeste and probably be my girlfriend?" he asked as he leaned his forehead to hers.

Kaitlyn grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded, "Yes Johnny, I thought you will never ask." She replied before they shared a kiss and neither one of them saw Yannie opening the door slightly to watch their progress before grinning and taking a picture of them together. "Finally! They're together!" she whispered to herself before sending the picture to all their friends with a caption; _now who's awesome?_

FIN

A/N: Okay I know that I haven't updated some of my fictions and the ONLY reason for that is that work caught up with me, as an Accountant there are lots of things we do at the office and there is absolute no time for leisure writing. But don't you guys worry I'm saving money for my own laptop or tablet to write my stories into so I will not let things hang for so long, and I thank-you all for those who are religiously waiting for an update.


End file.
